


triangle（杰北京）

by akikohime



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikohime/pseuds/akikohime
Summary: 有一种三角恋，是等边三角形，三个人之间互相都离不开对方，小虎性转
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis, Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 1





	triangle（杰北京）

真正的三角恋，不是互为情敌，而是等边三角形。

对不起北斗，请你原谅我。杰西一脸痛苦的和北斗说着

北斗只是静静的留着眼泪，没关系的，这样的结果是最好的。

杰西和松村北斗是一对恋人，可他们都是男人，这是世俗不容许的。

同性恋是错误的行为，你应该和松村北斗分开。杰西的父亲严厉的说着

爸爸，我做不到。杰西的拳头仅仅握着

你真的很没用，总之，你必须和京本家的千金结婚。

孩子，听你爸爸的话，啊。杰西的妈妈顺着丈夫的意思说着。再说了，京子那孩子多好啊。

你若是再这么一意孤行，你就不是路易斯家的人了。路易斯先生为了逼儿子结婚，不惜以断绝父子关系为代价进行威胁。

外面的月亮很美，可是之后和自己赏月的人不再是北斗，那还有什么意思呢。

少爷，你不必悲伤，从小跟着杰西长大的田中树说着。

和京本家的小姐结婚了，也可以和北斗继续交往嘛。

也是，只是这样，我就欺骗了京子，算了，我其他方面好好待她就好了。

杰西最终和京子结了婚，北斗也出席了婚礼，穿着黑色西服的他勉强的扯出一丝微笑。

恭喜你，少爷。

婚后，杰西一边努力做好京子的丈夫，一边继续维持和北斗维持情人关系。

累的气喘吁吁的两个男人赤裸裸躺在床上，北斗依偎在杰西怀里，曾经只是抱他的宽阔胸怀现在开始抱着别人了吧，那是他的妻子，被他宠爱和呵护的人。

呐，杰西，我好羡慕你太太。

为什么这样说呢，杰西点点北斗好看的鼻子

可以光明正大的站在你身边，而不是我们这样偷偷摸摸的。

对不起，北斗。杰西喃喃道，把北斗抱得更紧。

对于北斗他是很道歉的，因为他现在对于京子是存在感情的，京子美丽纯粹，和她相处是非常快乐的。

京子是个被过保护的娇娇女，一直在爱的包围中长大，同时也十分听从父母的安排。比如到了该结婚的年龄，她就嫁给了父亲认可的杰西。

杰西的家境、人品、外貌都是不错的，对于京子而言，是个非常合适的丈夫。

结婚后，杰西待她很好。京子很担心自己不擅长家务会被丈夫不喜欢，然而杰西不在意。

京子想出去搞艺术展，杰西也是十分同意的。京子做喜欢的事情就好了嘛。

杰西对京子很好，真的很好，京子觉得自己是这个世上最幸福的女人。

有这样的丈夫是我的福气，她很感谢爸爸给她安排这样的男人。

随着接触时间变多，杰西夫妇二人的感情升温，杰西开始真的将她当做妻子来爱，对于北斗那里略微有些忽略。

究竟是什么样的女子，令你如此看重呢。北斗如同吃了很多柠檬一样感到发酸，同时对京子充满了好奇。

杰西真的不像是骗婚，而是有了真感情。

杰西，你和京子相处的那么好，这令我感到高兴。但是，和松村那个小子断绝关系吧，你们这样不对。路易斯先生敲打着儿子。

爸爸，我舍不得北斗，我不能。

连私人感情都处理不好，怎么能在事业上有所成就呢，路易斯家怎么会有你这种没用的男人。

杰西一开始只想让京子做美丽的摆设品，自己继续和北斗谈情说爱。可是现在，他也爱上了京子，两边都难舍难分。

我觉得我要窒息了，拳头狠狠击打在墙上，很疼又感觉不到疼。

您收到一份新邮件，电脑上跳出的消息引起京子的注意。

哦，那是什么呢。这引起她的注意

当她点开的时候，一张刺激的照片出现在她面前。

她的丈夫杰西和下属松村北斗亲密相拥甚至接吻。

为什么，为什么，怎么会这样 

我是同妻吧，京子的世界仿佛遭遇了强震，要塌掉了。

之前她只会觉得同妻好可怜，现在轮到她了，原来一切都只是糖衣炮弹罢了。

你这样对我，我也不会善罢甘休。

京子找上了松村北斗，直接开门见山的表明身份。

你好，太太，我是路易斯先生的助理松村。

这是两人第一次单独见面，虽然早就知道彼此的存在。

这是你发来的吧，京子不紧不慢从爱马仕包包里拿出几张照片。

夫人好聪明啊，北斗笑了起来。

在一向挑剔的京子眼中，从前只觉得父亲和丈夫是英俊的男子，别人很少放在眼里。眼前这个人也是十分俊俏，更多了些文雅沉静的气度。

你好得意哦，之后京子放下包包，踮起脚抱住松村北斗亲了起来。

啊，夫人，请您自重。北斗感觉十分吃惊。

路易斯杰西同时可以和我们两个在一起，我们怎么可以只为他守身如玉，这太不公平了吧。京子修长白皙的手轻轻抬起北斗的脸，点了点他性感的嘴唇。

你说是吧，松村先生。又冲着他抛电眼

这或多或少击打到松村北斗的痛点，眼前这个女人很有魅力，很少为女人心动的他内心泛起涟漪。

北斗将京子压倒在床上，脱下二人的衣服…

这次的报复刺激又充满欣快，两人得到了极大的满足，甚至超过了报复的本身。

北斗的肩很宽，典型的倒三角身材，身上没什么多余的赘肉，甚至还要胸肌腹肌。

京子躺在他的怀里，以后我们也经常做吧

随时奉陪。怪不得杰西会喜欢京子，她确实是可爱漂亮如精致的娃娃，真是爱不释手。

之后两人接触越来越多，除了做那种事情，还有其他的交流，后来发现两人其实是同一类人，很像的人，这或许是被杰西喜欢的原因？

忙于工作的杰西最近发现妻子和北斗最近都对他不如从前那般痴情和依赖了，或许是太久没有沟通感情了吧。杰西又继续维持家庭和情人的平衡，只是这次无论怎么努力，都无法再次得到热烈的回应。

北斗和京子越发大胆，甚至直接到杰西家约会。

客厅中，鱼缸的红色金鱼漫无目的的游着。

卧室内，床上一对青年男女不知疲倦的耕耘着。

北斗在京子的身上起起伏伏，身下的娇美女子面色潮红，紧紧抱着男人强壮的肩膀，发出诱人的呻吟。

杰西今天回家早，妻子很意外的没有欢迎自己，但是屋内的情色氛围和让人心跳加快的声音让人很难忽视。

杰西走上楼梯进入房间，居然是他两个最爱的人在他的床上做那样的事情。

你们真是大胆，居然背叛我，当我不在的吗。杰西大声呵斥

北斗刚刚泄完身，京子在床上双腿大开的躺着

最先对不起我们的不是你吗，路易斯杰西。北斗问着

你爱上了京子背叛了我，又为了遮掩对京子骗婚。

是啊，我们只是做了和你一样的事情，京子笑着。

现在我们三个之间互相都有亲密的关系了，情感和身体上都是相爱的，不如我们三个就继续下去吧。北斗提出这样的建议。

其实想想，造成这一切的不就是自己吗，北斗建议其实是可以的，他们三个谁也离不开谁。

三个人接受了这种特殊的关系，这种没有第四个人可以插进去的关系。


End file.
